


Cologne

by unlikelyalpacashark



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Suggestive, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlikelyalpacashark/pseuds/unlikelyalpacashark
Summary: Sap and Dream cuddle. That's it. That's the post.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Cologne

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the part in Sapnap’s alt stream yesterday where he asked Dream to smell his cologne.
> 
> My tumblr is unlikelyalpacashark and my twitter is unlklyalpcashrk

Dream stirred awake to find the credits of some movie scrolling up the screen of the tv in the dark living room.

He stretches his legs over the arm of the sofa and nuzzles into Sapnap’s chest, arms wrapped around his midsection. Dream looks up from where his head is resting to his friend’s sleeping face.

_He looks so relaxed, so peaceful_ Dream thinks.

He shifts so that they fit together more comfortably, a thigh of his basketball shorts slotted between Sapnap’s grey sweatpants and tangles his arms behind Sapnap’s head.

Sapnap inhales sharply as he blinks awake, then yawns straight into Dream’s face.

“Mornin’ Pandas” the affection in Dream’s voice drips off his lips. Sapnap’s eyebrows furrow.

“Dream,” he giggles, “it’s not morning, _dummy._ ” His warm hands find Dream’s hips and his thumbs slide under the shirt to rub small circles into his bare skin. The contact burns, _but in a good way, the best way possible,_ Dream corrects.

Dream hugs him tighter, as if he can’t bear for any part of them not to be touching. His head is nestled in the crook of Sapnap’s neck and he takes a deep breath.

“You know, your cologne doesn’t actually smell too bad.” Dream teases.

“Don’t lie to me,” Sapnap’s nose wrinkles up “ _you love it._ ” The way his voice drops sends a shiver down Dream’s spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are really appreciated!  
> Sorry if it’s kinda short and ended abruptly, I just wanted to have a finished story to post for once. The amount of works in progress I have is ridiculous. Too many ideas, not enough time lmao
> 
> I do have some ideas to continue this, so let me know if that's something you want!
> 
> I’d really like some feedback and/or constructive criticism if you have the time to leave a comment :)
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night!


End file.
